Firsts of a First Class
by Rosaline Star Calvary
Summary: Everyone has their First moments, memories, friends, loves, and What are Private's firsts with the team? Drabbles that contain family fluff, a young Private, and misadventures! R & R. Chap. 4: First Puppy Love: Private finds himself in love with a girl the team doesn't agree with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Come in, come in, join the fun! Rosy here to show you another one of her stories! Or drabbles I should say. I really wanted to do this especial with Private be young, and cute! **

**So this is kinda suppose to be like Private's firsts. Also it can be with the others firsts things with him too! Example: First Loose Tooth. Get it? Also you, the reviewers, can request, or ask for drabble. I might accept them, I might not, so don't get offend if I don't...I have a couple rules...Yes, I know we all hate rules...But their not bad there just there for my purposes.**

**Rules:**

**1. I will not go to a M rating. So kept it appropriate, please.**

**2. This is strictly brotherly fluff, and family fluff. No slashes. **

**3. You can ask for the drabbles to entwine in my other stories.**

**4. Please enjoying reading!**

**Thank you for hearing me out, and reading my rules. Also it might take me awhile to update, because I work on other writings that I have to work on. Thanks so much for understanding! **

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day

Private held Kowalski's hand and hid behind his leg as each agent came rushing in to greet him...Well, as they cooed him. Darla grab him away from Kowalski's grip, "You're just tah cutest thang, darlin'." Her thick country accent smothered Private's air. Each one of the agents took him into their arms, and cooed him like a baby. Private hated it. It was his first day on the team, and he was being treated like a toddler

Kowalski took a notice to his aggravation, and pulled him away from, Bada, and Bing who were one of the few men agents that were actually cooing him. Kowalski held Private, who was pouting, "Aw, we was just playin' with him." Bing said, and Kowalski rolled his eyes.

Skipper was smiling at the pouting Private, "Chin up, young Private, they never had someone so young here. They don't realize how tough you are yet give it a while." Skipper ruffled his hair.

Private looked at him, "Still it doesn't give them the right to treat me like some baby!" Kowalski laughed, he didn't realize how cute he was. With his pouting, to his missing front teeth, and his baby blue eyes looking so innocent it was hard not to coo at him. Kowalski understood why, "K'walski you don't think I'm a baby do you?" Private asked, still on his side.

"Of course not, I concur with Skipper on this one we've never had someone so young here at the agency." Kowalski tickles Private giggles.

"Stop it, K'walski! Stop!" He says through his giggle fits. Kowalski keeps at it, and then Skipper steals him from him holding him upside down, "Put me back right side up, Skippah!"

Skipper smirks, "I'm sorry Private I give the orders around here." He tickles his side, and Private pleads for him to stop, "What was that Private?" He teases at him, and lifts him right side up tickle him still.

Private decides to reach out for help, "R-Rico, help me!" He reaches for the explosive expert, "Rico-o!" Rico gives a crazed smile, and holds out his hand. Private grabs it instantly. Rico lifts him up high, and plants a raspberry on his belly Private squeals with giggles.

They other agents smile at the Penguins love and care for Private. Some said:

"He just too cute."

"He is a little young to be an agent..."

"He's probably not going to be there probably just keeping here for Nigel."

"Gosh, I could eat him up."

And of course Private heard their words. He blushed. He felt embarrassed beyond belief. All the other agents thought he was a baby. A little kid that couldn't take care of himself. He frowned, "Rico, would you put me down..." Rico look at him confused he was happy just a second ago, "Now!" He shouted.

Rico put him down, "Wut 'atter?" He rasped out.

Now he hears:

"Look's like someone needs a timeout."

"Someone's having a temper tantrum."

Private's face felt hot. He crossed his arms. This was embarrassment he didn't like be treated like this, "You guys are making it worse!" He narrow his eyes to other agents watching the Penguins like a hawk. The team looks to where his eyes are narrowing at they all sigh at the same time knowing what agitated him now.

"Don't listen to them, Private." Kowalski said, kneeing down to Private's level.  
"It's not them..." Private says, measly, "You guys aren't helpings you're treating me like what they think I am!" He stomps his left foot.

Skipper crosses his arms, "Now you're acing like baby."

"I am not!" Skipper raised his eyebrows as he said this, "I'm just...mad. I thought that my first day would be a lot different than it now, Skippah." He pouts, once more.

Skipper takes his hand, and walks to his room, "It just the first day, Private, it doesn't mean anything."

Private drags his feet walking with Skipper, "I thought we would be going on a mission by now..."

Just as Private says these words Darla comes running up to Skipper, "Alice has a mission for you. She says it's urgent." Private practically jumps up, and down when he hears this. This would be his first mission even on his first day to! Things seemed to be brightening up for the boy, now he gets to see the Penguins actually fight the bad guys.

Skipper nods, "Alright," He looks down at Private his eyes sparkle with happiness. He wants to come along. Skipper looks at Kowalski, and Rico they shake their heads no already knowing what he was thinking. Skipper clenched his jaw he had to be the bad guy, "Darla," He sighs, and looks at Private, God, he had to do this for Private's safety, "Could you please watch Private for us?"

Private looks heartbroken, "What?" His blue eyes tear up, "But I'm part of the team to, Skippah! You said, 'never swim alone'." He crosses his arms, and whines about what he was doing.

This. Was. Not. Fair. He was apart of the team now. Why were they treating him like this? Leaving him with a babysitter...Which was Darla...Private could already tell that this was going to suck. Skipper reaches under his armpits to pick him up, but he backs away from anger, "Private..." Skipper says, a little sad that he thinks Skipper was the bad guy, "Your not train just yet for this, but you will be." Private casts his glance away from Skipper. Skipper sighs he would deal with him later.

Darla is all smiles, "Sure, I'd be happy to watch ya'll's little one." She bends down pinching Private's cheeks harshly, "He is the cutest thing." Darla picks him up, and Private strangles from her grip.

"Private, we will be back before you know it. Behave for us, please?" Kowalski tries to make it seem not as bad for him.

Private ignores Kowalski question. He was just as much to blame as Skipper was. It still wasn't fair. Skipper wouldn't have it he could be mad at him all he wanted, but Kowalski had done nothing. Skipper warns, "Private, you'll answer Kowalski."

Private snaps, "I'll behave, K'walski."

Skipper looks at the armed crossed seven year old, "Stay put."

* * *

They drove fast, but silently. They felt all guilty. Leaving Private while they all go on a mission without him...They did it for his own good. Right? Then why did it feel so bad? "Am I the only one that feels bad?" Kowalski speaks up.

"No...I feel bad as it is." Skipper says, changing gears to fourth, and notice the car behind them gaining on them, "I'm regretting bringing him I-" Skipper's cellphone buzzed, and buzzed, "Kowalski, get that. I have to deal with the person tailing us from that explosion, thank you for that, Rico." Rico gives a signature psychotic grin, and laughs gruffly remembering the 'boom' the explosion made, "I wouldn't be smiling Rico, I'm going to have to give you a disciplinary for your actions." His smile faded.

Kowalski smiles at this, and answer the phone, "Hello, this is Kowalski." He heard Darla shouts, and speedy country accent ring out on the phone, "What? Slow-Wait? What? Private's gone?" Skipper almost wrecks the car overhearing what he had heard.

"Rico, take the wheel. Kowalski hand me the phone!" His anger stings through, he takes the phone as Rico takes the wheel. That's when gunshots started to rain down, "Darla, how the heck do you lose a seven year old? You left him alone for a few minutes, and when you came back he was gone? Not your fault! It's completely your fault! Darla he's smart! Hold on!" He is tried of hearing the gunshots, he rolls down the window of the car. He pulls his gun from his holster. His bullets aim for the front tires, he misses the first time, but the second time he aims right. The car swirls out of control, and slams into the nearest brick building, "Darla, he must be with us." With that he hung up throwing the phone out angrily.

"Skipper, I don't think this is good for your blood pres-"

"Private, you show yourself this instant!" Skipper raises his voice.

"Don't be mad..." A small voice creep out of the back of the car. Skipper looked over to see Private's innocent blue eyes staring at him. Skipper pulled him over the seats just as a shots fired where he sat at. The back window of the black SUV shatters. Skipper works quickly, and clicks Private into seatbelt.

Skipper eyes look to kill, Private gulps in fear sinking into the seat wishing to disappear. Kowalski turns to Private tucked into the seat, "You can kill him later, but we need to get these guys off our tails."

Skipper growls, "Do not think even think that you can bat your eyelashes to get out of this!" He sighs, trying to calm down, "Stay down, and do not move. Kowalski, open the sunroof to shoot." Kowalski nods, and they go to work. Each shot they either hitting what they were aiming for, or miss, which was hardly ever. They would aim at their tires, or the driver's heads.

"Uh-oh." Rico said, stopping on a dime. Kowalski almost flies out of the sunroof, but Private had unbuckled to catch his leg.

Private's eyes look crazed, and jumps back up into the seat before Skipper notice what he done, "Rico, might I ask why you stop?" Rico points at the three cars parked right in front of them, "Uh-oh, is right. Rico by any chance did you bring your bazooka?" He shakes his head, "Well, lock, and load boys." They nod, and Private sits looking at Skipper, who points viciously at him, "You keep your head down, and you are in serious trouble."

"Operation: Take down is go."

* * *

The room was quiet. Kowalski had taken Rico to the infirmary after he had been shot in the shoulder. As for Skipper he was furious. Private, his little Private, had disobeyed him. Private watched as Skipper paced back, and forth throughout the room only sending Private glances. Private had looked away every time. Private fidgets with his thumbs.

"I said I was sorry Skippah..." The seven year old squeaks out sheepishly.

Skipper stops pacing, "Do you know what kind of risk you put yourself in?" Skipper crosses his arms at the child. Private knew what that meant: Skipper was really, really, really mad at him. He had seen this arm crossing before when he got himself into trouble. Personally, he didn't want to see it ever again, but there it was. It made Private want to vanish on sight...

But it wasn't fair! They just left him here at the H.Q. with all the other cooing agents! And of course the one they leave him with had to be Darla! He was trained, he could do just as much as Skipper! Okay...Not that much...But he knew where his limits where in training. They had trained him, especially Skipper, making him prepared for anything...Okay, not anything, but most things! He had trained, trained, and trained! He just wanted to see what it was really like, could anyone really blame him?

Skipper could.

Luckily for Private, Skipper had saved his yelling for Private's room. It would have humiliated him otherwise, "Skippah! This was my first day here! I wanted to go on your exciting missions you guys are always talking about!" He pleas to the older man.

Skipper sighs, and rubs his face, "Listen, kid," Private mentally sighs, he was using a pet name that meant his anger was disappear from the conversation, "you gotta understand that you're not trained on certain things like we are."

Private stood up eyes gleaming with hope, "Then train me for these things!"

"No!" Skipper shouts tighten his hold on his crossed arms, so much for his anger disappearing, "Private, you will learn gradually, like we all did. Understand?" His eyes glaring down at his little Private, who was pouting up a storm.

Private slumps his shoulders, "Yes sir."

"Now, you're going to apologize to Darla for giving her a good scare like you did us." Private pouts even more hearing this.

"But Skippah-"

"Private, don't you dare argue with me! You disobeyed me!" He watches as Private's lip tucks in, "Do you know that you could have gotten shot! Or that those men could have taken you! Private, that was such a dangerous stunt you pulled! And if-" Skipper stops his yelling, as he hears sniffles, and quiet hiccups of Private.

Private rushes forward to Skipper's waist, grasping them with his little hands,

"I-I'm s-sorry-y, Skippah!" He sobs escalate in his hold.

He didn't mean for Skipper to be this mad at him. He just wanted to help out the team, to be of some importance to them. He didn't want anyone anger at him that the last thing he wanted. Private gets scared when Skipper shouts, he wasn't use to it. The little boy didn't like getting in trouble with Skipper, and the others.

"I k-know I shouldn't h-have disobeyed-d, but please don't send m-me b-back to E-England with u-u-uncle!" He hiccups through, "I l-like staying w-with y-you, Rico, and K'walsk-ki!" His small tears stain Skipper's shirt.

Skipper groan inwardly, Private always did this when his voice was a little...exasperated. He didn't mean to make the kid cry. He just wanted to get his point across...Maybe he scared the child more than he made him understand how he had worried him. Skipper looked up to the ceiling as if asking, "What do I do now? I think I got my point across!" Skipper sighed, he wasn't very good at being mushy...

"Private, were not going to get rid of you," He says, as soft as possible, "You scared us...Worried us. We don't want you to get hurt, and you seriously could have to today. I didn't mean to sound so mean...Private, this is the first time ever we had someone as young as you come here this is a whole new ballgame for the team, and I. We're trying are best to teach you what you need to know, but ya gotta be patient with us, okay?"

Private rubs his baby blue eyes, and nods tiredly into Skipper's white shirt, "O-Okay...Skippah?"

Skipper ruffles his hair affectionately, "Yes, young Private?"

"I'm sorry."

He picks up the small boy to exit the room, and find the rest of the team. Private nuzzles his neck refusing to let anyone see that he had been crying, Skipper rubs his back smoothing out his wrinkled shirt, "I forgive you, little solider."

With that said, Private fell asleep on Skipper's shoulder soundly knowing that his leader wasn't mad, but only caring...

* * *

**Well I think that was tooth rotting a bit! ;) **

**Please, please, please look over any grammar errors, it was late at night when I look over it...XD Please excuse that fact...**

**Thanks, and please review!**

**Love,**

**aDORKable Rosy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! I'm back with another drabble! Yay! Thank you to for the reviews, favorites, follows! That's what keeps me going! ;)**

**alexia1012- Aw thanks I truly to make it as cute as possible, especially with Private! He's so adorable!**

**LoverOfThings- First off thank you so much for the review! And also yay, I made you fangirl! Don't worry I do that all the time, so fangirl away! It did help know what I need to work on. I try my best to make sure the characters stay the same, and there no OOC so I'm really glad I made the ticking scene so natural. I was worried that it was going to be a little OOC, but I guess it was good!**

** Me- Two great minds think a like! Haha I was thinking of doing that in one of the chapters! I just have to figure out how to start it...**

**AlaskaForever- Haha I know, I know I'm stuck on making the penguins humans, but I really can see them being humans!**

**anonymus- I'm glad I hooked you in enough to get you to review! Haha I would be happy to make Cupid and Private drabble. Those are one of the pairings that I really like!**

**Thanks so much for the review guys, and don't forget to request!**

**Also this chapter is in Private's POV, I thought I would give it a try! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Appointment

I kick my danging feet back and forth on the medical table. I didn't see what the big deal was...There was nothing scary about this place. Skipper had over exaggerated, as Kowalski said...Whatever that meant...Kowalski really needed to dumb it down sometimes so normal people can understand him. I need to tell him that, but Skipper already tells him enough.

"I don't know what Skippah is talking about this place isn't a 'unholy death trap of doom that society is forced into'." I say to Kowalski who is sitting in one of the chair reading the Scientific Journal. I only like to look at the pictures in it, Kowalski on the other hand actually reads the whole thing!

Kowalski, had been the only one that could take me to my check up. Since Skipper refused, and well Rico can't really talk to the doctor...This is my first doctor visit. Uncle Nigel was a trained medic, so I didn't ever to go to the doctor, but since I'm finally staying with the team I have to go for check-ups now.

Kowalski snorts, "Of course, it like what I said before he over exaggerated." He continues to flip through the pages, until he gazes over at me, "You do know what over exaggerated means, right?"

I twitch my nose up, it only does that when I'm mad, "I know what it means!" I lie, he raises his eyebrows telling me to tell him what it means I mumble, "I know it means something..."

Kowalski only chuckles at me, "It means to make something appear worse, or better than it is." I tilt my head, and puck out my lip to think on this. Kowalski smiles knowing I'm thinking this through, "So?"

I cross my arms, and huff, "Why would Skippah lie to me?" I couldn't believe that he would, but he did call the place a 'cage for insanity'...It wasn't so bad, at least not at the moment. The only thing that's happen is the nurse took my temperature, but the team has done that before when I was sick, I just don't see how it could be 'damaging experience'.

Kowalski rolls his blue eyes I must have said something naïve, "Private, he didn't lie."

I narrow my eyes at him, and my nose twitches up again, "Oh, yeah, does this place look like 'the field of pain and regret'?" I put my hands on my hips, try explaining that one, Kowalski!

Kowalski puts his finger up, "Well, logically...No."

I frown, "See, that's lying isn't it?" Was Skipper just trying to scare me? Well, it wasn't working! I'm going to tell Skipper that his trick didn't work, and you shouldn't lie! Princess Self-Respectra, and Uncle Nigel say you shouldn't lie, so why should Skipper have a right too?

Kowalski shakes his head, and smiles sweetly at me, "Private, did it occur to you that Skipper could be afraid of the Doctor...Or more specifically needles?" Skipper was afraid? No. I can't believe that! He's suppose to be the fearless leader!

I shake my head fast going right to left, "Skippah can't be afraid! He's the leader!" That wasn't right! I couldn't see Skipper being a scary-d cat, especiallybeing afraid of something that's supposed to help you get better. Maybe Kowalski was the one lying?

Kowalski crosses his legs to match his arms, "Private," He breathes out, "That doesn't mean he can't be a little afraid. Everyone has a fear of something, and sometimes people don't like to show it. I like to think the reason they do this is to keep everyone else brave."

I twist my head trying to get it, "So Skippah is trying to keep me brave by telling me this place was the 'valley of despair where all your nightmares come to take you'?" Kowalski breathes out more air, you'd think he would be dead the way he breathes out air more then taking it in.

He pushes his glasses back in their rightful place, "Skipper has got to stop saying certain things in front of you, I bet you don't even know what despair means, do you?" I shake my head, but I did know what nightmares where...I've had them before once, or twice they give me chill bumps all down my arms, "Besides the point, that was his own opinion about the Doctor."

I tap my chin, and snap my fingers I had figured it out, "Kinda like you, and the deni-" He shoots me a glare daring me not to say the words, "Okay, the place of 'rotting tools of gut wrenching zombies', bettah?" I ask, smiling he was like Skipper always over exaggerated.

He nods shortly, "Much, but yes like that."

Before I could ask there was a knock at the door, a lady with blond ponytail appears, "Hi, you must be Percival," I frown, I have always liked my nickname that the team gave me better than my own name, "I'm Dr. Finn." She holds out her hand to shake.

I reach out, and give a tug, "Hello, Dr. Finn."

I watch as she spins around along with her golden hair to greet Kowalski, whose glasses are starting to fog up. My smile curves up, Skipper, told me if Kowalski's glasses ever fogged up that it was because of a girl he likes a lot. Skipper, also told me to embarrass him till he goes 'into a sweet bliss of unconsciousness'.  
Dr. Finn gasps, a little taken back, "Kowalski?" Kowalski's face lowers in color, and his dark blue eyes grow bigger as he sees her.

Kowalski shakes, "D-Doris? Wha-How?" I really don't think I have to embarrass Kowalski he's already doing that himself. I see him bite down on his lip, almost as if he's trying to hold back, "You're so beautiful!" His hands fly up to his mouth, covering it to keep him from saying more.

Miss Doris looks taken back, and unsure, "You're a father now?" She looks at me, and back to Kowalski, "I guess there's similarities..." I blink at Kowalski who blinks right back. I giggle, she thought Kowalski was my daddy! I hold my mouth as Kowalski did before to stop myself from giggling anymore.

Kowalski looks at me like Skipper does when he's annoyed with me. I try to calm down, but giggles just keep coming up my throat, "I-I'm sorry Dr. Finn, K'walski, isn't my daddy." Just the thought of Kowalski being my dad was nothing I could ever see. Maybe he could be another uncle, or even my big brother! That would be cool having a scientist as a brother or uncle...Though, I don't want to be a test subject...

Kowalski coughs for the pretty doctor to turn to him, "I am his caretaker, at least, one of his caretakers."

Her blonde hair nods my way, and she smiles at me, "Still...There's something about him." I knit my forehead together, what did she mean? I look to Kowalski for some help, "A good thing about him, anyway I'm rambling. So how are you feeling today, Percival?" She asks me, as she washes her hands in the nearby sink near the picture three kittens in a basket.

I kick my feet back, and forth once more, "Good, but I don't understand...You don't look like a 'witch from-"

"Private!" Kowalski scolds me.

I huff, he cut me off, "She doesn't though, K'walski! She's too pretty to be a witch, isn't she?" She didn't have a pointy nose like a witch would, or the green skin. She had tan skin, a normal nose, and baby blue eyes much like my own.

She was really pretty, and seemed really nice.

She rakes her bangs to her ears with a blush across her face she looks at Kowalski. Kowalski's face is the reddest I have ever seen it. His mouth is open but no words appear only a grumble of some kind. He's usually talks a lot, and most of the time you can't even understand him.

Wait...Did he say that her name was Doris? Doris Finn? The girl that Kowalski is crazy over Doris? I smile bigger, maybe I could get them back together, or be friends again! "Oh, I do know you! K'walski talks about you a bunch! He's wrote tons of poems, and made videos for you!"

Kowalski seems as though he's dying from lack of air. Kinda like the time I wanted to play with my pet fish by taking him out of his bowl. He kept on flopping out of my hands, and breathing really heavy like. Then Uncle Nigel said that the fish had to go back into the waters it came from...Which was weird, because it was the toilet he was from...

Doris blinks, and coughs, "O-Oh, really?"

I jump up nodding my head fast. She seemed excited to hear this, "Yeah! He even has a tattoo-"

My mouth is tightly grabbed by Kowalski's hand. I try to tell him to let go, but I can't get anything through with his fat hand on my mouth. I was just trying to help, why won't he let me? He shakes his head at me...Or at himself, I'm not sure.

"I am truly sorry Doris, but I think it's best if we leave." He says with his fingers rung across my lips. Without another word said, he picks me up in a rush to exit the room, and finally letting go of my mouth, "But what about my clothes?" I ask, I was dressed down in a hospital gown instead of my normal clothing.

Kowalski rolls his eyes more angrily, "I'll buy you new ones, and also I'll buy Skipper a good sense of humor while I'm at it." He stomps more with each step, making me dizzy.

Did I do something wrong to make him so angry? I was only trying to make him friends again with his long lost girlfriend. I don't think he's mad at me though he hasn't 'lectured' me on anything I did...I think though Skipper had a role in his angry, because Kowalski keeps on muttering 'I hate Skipper' every few minutes or so...I knew that Skipper was in for it.

I was happy it wasn't me though, but I did wish for one thing...

"Does this I don't get a lolly?"

* * *

**Aw no lolly for Private...He must of heard someone say he would get a lolly. Haha did you think I torture poor Kowalski enough?**

**Review please! Tell me what you think!**

**Love, **

**aDORKable Rosy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This goes for ALL chapter. I do not, and will not ever own the Penguins Of Madagascar.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Field Trip**

Uncle Nigel gladly opens the doors for his guests, whom gladly accepted the warm inside rather than the chill October air. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico take in the aroma of tea, and burning wood. They know that the only place that gives off that scent is Nigel's very own cottage.

They all step in, and Nigel apologizes, "Sorry lads, Private just ran off to school." He knew the boys wanted to see his nephew, because it had been over three months since they seen the little fellow. They hated that it had been that long since they saw the tyke, but duty, work, called. Nonstop cases kept coming in, and on top of that the team had gotten neighbors in their apartment...Foreign neighbors.

Skipper despised them, well, really the only one who drove his patience up the wall. Julien. His high-ass. Apparently the new neighbors are royal. Skipper only thought they were a royal pain. He hadn't been getting much sleep thanks to the king, so the team had to put up with him being irritable.

Seeing his little solider, Private, had made him feel happier than he had been in the past three months. Private brought so much joy to the team, he had added to the brotherhood of the Penguins. He had become a baby brother to the Penguins. Kowalski, and Rico were more than happy coming to visit, anything to get Skipper back to a normal sleep habits. Even if it was just for a week.

Skipper sighs disappointed, he wanted to see how Private was liking Preschool. The kid had just started school a few months back, he hated himself for not seeing him go on his first day, but thanks to work, and incompetent neighbors he hadn't. He felt like he was a terrible older brother doing that to Private.

Nigel almost chuckles at how gloomy they became, "The lad did rush off the morning pretty fast, I believe it had to do with the class going on a field trip." He guffaws some more remember the mid-morning rush the boy gave off, "I was surprised that he didn't forget to put on clothes."

Kowalski smiles at the thought, "What kind of field trip, Nigel?" He asked, taking off his scarf, and making himself less stuffy in the heated house.

"I believe, if I'm not mistaken, they where taking the little buggers out to the zoo." He scratches his white hairs trying to recall signing the permission slip, but he forgets as he spots a blue wool coat, "I told the lad to his overcoat, must of been the pace he was going at." He scowls down at the jacket in his reach.

Skipper perks up and rushes to grab the coat, and the door, "I'll be happy to take his jacket to him, Nigel," Before Nigel could protest at the trouble of it all the door slammed tight.

Nigel chortles, "He can't stand not playing daddy, can he?" He smirks over at the two remaining to stay, who are smirking back in the process, "Alright, chaps, I do believe it's tea time."

* * *

The raven haired six year old happily hung his arms over the railings to get a closer look at the snowy white bear swimming graciously in the waters given to him. Private wished he could swim, but he hadn't learned. Skipper promised he would teach him soon enough, before a new summer came around. He sighed, he wasn't sure that the leader was going to keep his promise. The team had been so busy, they hardly had time for the small boy.

"What's his name, Percy?" His best friend, Hunter Seal, asks, she was a transfer from the states. He had begged Hunter to call him Private, but she wouldn't she said it was silly to call him by a nickname that didn't make any sense. So Private ignore that little kink, besides the girl was probably his only friend. The other girls, and boys didn't have such imagination as he did.

Private smiles a bit, "Ted," Then he frowns when three other classmates strut forward. They were the three boys that always got Private into trouble, or would pick on Private, "Oh, no." Hunter turns to see what he's frowning at, and she starts to frown too.

The three boys, Lucas, Brian, and Matthew had harassed Private from day one, or since the day he made friends with the American. Private was brave enough not to run it would be cowardly to. Penguins never run away, and he wouldn't either, "Look here at the cootie infested Percival." Lucas taunted, "I think he's the one that needs to be in the cage." The groups laughter made Private anxious at their tactics.

Hunter's face scrunches up in anger, "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anythin'!" Hunter can't stand these boys they never leave Private alone, and always pick on him for making friends with her. If there was one thing the girl couldn't stand it was big meanie bullies.

Each one of the boys smirk as Hunter defends the helpless boy, "Is this your big bad bodyguard, Percival?" Brain tauntingly asked, as he gladly pushed Hunter to the ground, "Gonna cry, baby?" Hunter glares at the bigger boy.

Private looks miserably at Hunter, and back to the taller boys, "What do you want?" He grabs his book bag straps tightly, fearing what he might have to do to get them to leave Hunter, and himself alone.

He enjoyed the zoo, he loved the zoo over in Central Park with the team when he visited every so often. But going to the zoo with three bullies constantly harassing him, Private did not enjoy it. He wished the others were here to scare the pants off these hooligans. He knew that Rico could just scare them by his scar, and the dynamite strapped to his belt. He knew Kowalski could scare them with his massive collection of knowledge. He knew Skipper could scare them all the way back to their mommies just by his military presence. Yet, he couldn't do thing for himself, but only do as they pleased.

The three boys look around sneakily checking for any teachers, or employs. After thoroughly checking Matthew grabs Private's uniform tie dragging him along. Private chokes out, "Where are you taking me?" He tried to stop his small feet from tripping up, but he only makes it worse choking him more in the process.

The two other boys chuckle evilly behind the poor defenseless boy, "It's a surprise." They respond to him, making him shiver in fear.

They come to a vacant door, Lucas gladly opens the door, as the two other boys push Private violently into the dark abyss. Private is slammed onto his side on something so jagged that he hear his arm snap. He screams in pain, as he watches the door slowly shut with laughter. Private manages to run just as the door clicks with a lock, "No! Please, please, open up! Open up!" He shouts into the steel door, hoping anyone could hear him. Forgetting about his injured arm he bangs on the door, he yelps when he figures out for himself that his arm is broken.

"Percival, you in there?" Hunter. She could get him out!

He mentally cheered, as shouted back, "Yes, please get me out!" He prayed in the dark enclosure that he would see the light again, "Hunter! Did you hear me?" He cradles his arm hugging it hoping that this would all be over with.

"I can't reach the lock! Too high!" Private's hope distinguishes in the same moment, "Don't worry! I'll get help!" Private can't seem to say 'okay' back, because he isn't. He's terrified of being trap here in the dark, it was like his nightmares were coming to life. He didn't like this feeling it was too intense he felt like it was closing him in...Caged like an animal...Was he in an actual animal inclosure?

Private was really starting to get aggravated with those third graders, besides haven't they heard of 'pick on someone your own size'? He was anger, frustrated, and mostly scared in this dark abyss.

_Crunch_.

Private's blood curdles. Something was in here with him. He tries to tell himself not to panic. Those boys wouldn't put him in a inclosure that had a rabid animal in it...would they? He gulps, as he hears another sound.

_Sniff_.

"Someone please get me out..." He whispers frightfully, as he gets onto his feet scanning the area around him. He squints his eyes into the abyss he is given,

"Anyone t-there?" He stammers out.

He feels something brush his pants he shouts retreating back on his bum. Private moans in pain when his right forearm was jagged around in the retreat. He bites his cheek to keep his attention away from the pain at hand. He shuts his eyes, and prays for a miracle...

"I forgot!" Private shouts ecstatically, reaching with his good arm into his side pocket. He pulls out a small keychain flashlight that he had gotten from Uncle Nigel when he went to a seminar. He clicks it on lighting up the enclosure, and lighting up the face of the new threat Private's faced with.

A badger.

It growls slowly at Private's flashing light. The light starts flicker losing the battery it holds. Private tries to reach out his hand to make friends with the badger, "N-Nice, Mr. Badger." The badger swiftly claws at Private's hand, causing blood to form from the deep scratch. Private yelps from the infliction that the demon animal caused.

Abruptly the steel door opens bringing in the sunlight from the day, "Private?" Private squeezes his eyes from the light, but reopens them to see a familiar figure, "Private!"

Private runs for him, "Skippah!" Skipper catches him immediately, "I don't like badgers..."

Skipper is unsure to be relieved or angry. When he finally got to the zoo he saw Hunter in a frantic rush, and when Hunter saw Skipper she couldn't have been more frantic. He hadn't meet her, but he assumed Private had shown her a picture of him. She dragged him along to the door, and telling him that a few of the older kids threw Private into one of the enclosure. An animal enclosure.

Skipper holds Private tighter thinking on it. He puts Private down, who whimpers from lack of contact, "Did you get hurt, solider?" Private nods, "Where?"

Private sniffles, "My arm...My h-hand too."

Skipper's blood boils at whoever did this, "Can I see, Private?" Private nods letting him see his hand first that was scratch by the bloody badger. Skipper then gently takes holds Private's arm trying to expand it out only to cause Private to screech in pain, snapping his arm back, "Shush, shush, I'm sorry, sorry, little solider, but we're going have to get Kowalski to check it out."

Private looks down shamefully, "I'm a wimp..." He mutters.

Skipper tilts his chin to him, "You, Private, are brave, and you didn't want your friend to get hurt. That's what's true, and good people do."

Private wipes his nose with the front of his good hand, "R-Really?"

Skipper nods, "Really."

Private sniffs some more, and turns to smile at Hunter, "Thanks for finding, someone, Hunter." Hunter gladly accepts the hug that he gives her.

"Private, who did this?"

Hunter perks up with her hands cutely on her hips, "Those third graders! Lu-"

Private shushes her, "What you don't want him knowing?" She stares stupidly at Private, these boys deserved to be ratted out.

"Skippah, can't we just go?" Private whines, not wanting to start World War III with the third graders, and their parents.

Skipper sternly narrows his ocean blue eyes, "Private, these boys deserve a fine punishment for what they did to you. Now tell me their names." Private puts a pout on, "Private..." He warns to Private who continues to pucker.

"You'll embarrass me." Well, that hurt Skipper's heart.

"Hoover Dam, Private, I would just confront them...And their parents...Maybe their principal too...Not to mention the schoo-" Private makes a face, "Okay, okay, I see your point, I won't do anything." Skipper says, though he will be finding out soon, whether Private liked it or not.

Private grins happily, but then frowns, "You know my first field trip really sucked." Skipper laughed actually this time, and pulled Private up on his hip, and held a hand to Hunter who smiled, and took it acceptingly.

"Next time, I'm being your chaperone." Skipper stated to the boy who was now deathly afraid of badgers.

* * *

**Guys, I. Am. So. Sorry. I'm a terrible person for updating so late. And I mean late. Please forgive this awful person, I am. I thank you guys for being patient, and the reviews, favs, and follows! Thanks!**

**So beside being sorry...I think the next chapter will have Cupid in it! Yay! And maybe in another chapter I was thinking of what might happen if Private was kidnapping...Maybe I should stop torturing Private...I dunno give me your thought though, and requests! I'd love to hear 'em!**

**-aDORKable Rosy **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are such wonderful well beings! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! It means a lot! Keeps me on my toes, and heart. Heh heh. **

**Anyways, I know you guys really wanted the kidnapping chapter, but I have my reasons why I didn't. First with the kidnapping chapter I wasn't for sure what age Private should be, so I decided to do a poll, and for those who can't vote tell me what age in reviews. I might put it in for consideration! **

**Also this chapter goes well with Halloween, you'll see why, and I hope I got Cupid's personality right. There's not much to go by with her.**

**Thanks so much guys! I'm so blessed! Please review, I do listen! ;)**

**-Rosy**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Puppy Love

"Private, I have to go," She giggles out from his hug, "tonight was fun." Her dark green eyes that could be considered brown shone with happiness. Private's young sixteen year old face shone with the same happiness. Okay maybe it wasn't happiness, more of a puppy love kinda look.

Private pouts a bit, "Will I see you again?" He slowly wraps his finger around her carmel hair that presumed her curls, "I certainly would hate not to see you again." He bashfully says, as he grips her dainty hand that jingled because of her charm bracelet.

She grips back, she too bashful, "Oh, I guarantee we'll see each other soon," She winks, letting go of his hand to push up the back of her hood up because of the chill weather of Halloween's eve, "I would be too sad not too." She grins bouncing up and down, "Do you think you would be up for a party on Halloween?"

Private shoves his hands in his pockets, "It's up to my...er...Brothers." He decided not to get in on why he called them his team, it would be all too confusing, "Their," He looked up into the darkening sky for answers to what to call the team, "Protective."

Way too protective of him. Which right now he was probably making them, because right now he was five minutes over curfew, and counting. It was worth it though, he met a girl. A pretty, genuine, nice, girl. And he went on a date that lasted four hours. Four hours, and five minutes counting. Private was loving every second of it.

Cupid nods knowingly, "Don't I know it. I'm the youngest in the bunch of my siblings, so that comes with restrictions. I'm lucky just to attend this party, and right now I'm pushing it further staying out past curfew, especially with a boy," she adds with a giggle, "here's the address, I'll be keeping my hopes up for my knight in shining armor to come." She smiles handing him the address.

Private blushes, "I'll be looking for that winged being Cupid, with her arrows to strike me." Cupid blushes deeply, deciding to take a chance to kiss his cheek, Private is mortified with joy, "W-what was that for?" He touches his cheek as if it was a precious gem.

"For being so true." She triumphs him, and leaves him with that line in her mind.

Private hums along the park, where he, and Cupid had walked for hours thinking only about her. She was so beautiful, and lovely. Was this what it felt like when you crushed on someone, "Private." Private snapped out of his daze to see Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper with their arms crossed.

Private frowned, and crossed his own arms, "How long have you've been following me? And Cupid for that mattah?" Private's fantasies about his gorgeous girlfriend ceased when he saw his older wiser guardian's angry faces. So what if he pasted curfew a few measly minutes? That didn't give them the right to stalk him down, and follow him like creepers.

Skipper's face scrunches, and points where Cupid had once been, "Do you know who that girl is, Percival?" Oh, boy using real name basis was never good for Private.

"No, but I bet your going to tell me." Private says sarcastically, narrowing his eyes showing the same anger Skipper was giving off.

Skipper seethes, "That's Cupid Reins! The Reindeers, she's an agent just like us Private!" Skipper shakes his shoulders, "They lie, and cheat, Private. They lied, and cheated us Penguins."

Private shakes his head, "That doesn't mean she's like them Skippah!"

Skipper gives a hard glare, "How can you be so naïve? Once a friend always an enemy!" Private rolls his eyes at Skipper getting another famous expression wrong, "Keep rolling those eyes your disciplinary actions are going to be much worse, solider."

Private raises his voice, "For seeing a girl! A human being, who I knew nothing about being a 'cheating agent'! That's not fair!" He glances over to Rico, and Kowalski for any support, "And what, are you two with him too?" Rico, and Kowalski give apologetic looks, but they knew who their leader was, "Cowards." Private mutter harshly under his breath.

"Kowalski, and Rico know what went on with those scums. Also you broke curfew, and was gone for over four hours without any contact." Skipper states, not taking any of Private's rude commentary, "That's grounds for insubordination."

Private groans, "It was only five minutes. Five. Minutes." He smiles sickly sweet, "You know why I didn't call you to inform you about my date, because I knew this would your reaction, just like all the other times. You spy, and pry!" He says, ending in a loud shout to deafen anyone.

Kowalski pushes his glasses up sheepishly, "It wasn't that many times..."

Private strongly puts, "Well it was enough to know." Private turns back to Skipper defiantly, "I'm still going to see her, to be so stereotypical I'm going to go ahead and say: And there's nothing you can do about it."

Skipper's fist clutch at his actions, and words, "Percival James, we are going home right now!" Already reaching down to grab the ebony haired boy, who recoils back in the process.

"So what I can be grounded? Locked up? Punished? Like this prisoner that I am so dearly!" He says dramatically as his arms flare up with his tone.

Skipper glare is a cool as the air itself, "I have the audacity to pull you over my knee right now in front of the public eye, I haven't done that since you were five years old. Defying me is not a smart thing to do solider, not in your case anyway." Skipper threatens Private's tail itself.

Private's face is stern, and stubborn, "I am going to see Cupid. I am going to that party. I am going to defy you."

Skipper kinda blew his top off after that.

* * *

Private snuck out, as he promised to himself. Even though his bottom was sore, and he had been locked up in his room as his 'punishment' he still managed to make it. Also lucky for him his leader didn't take away the address of the party, or his costume that he had in his closet from last Halloween.

Private taps Cupid's door of her apartment, he could hear the spooky music from inside. The door opens revealing a muscular man in a Robin Hood costume, he smiles, "You must be Percival, I'm Comet, Cupid's brother."

Shaking Private's hand he added threateningly, "Her older brother." Private nods frightened, as he walks into the loud chatter filled room.

Private looks for Cupid in the thick mingling crowd through all the different costumes, "My knight in shining armor came!" A voice squealed Private's ears, and heart.

Private smiles as a winged, arrow sheathed, cherub came flying down the hallway to hug him, "I thought you weren't going to get to come?" She asks, holding onto his arms as if he was her lifeline.

The armored boy grins, and scratches the back of his head, "Heh, I might have snuck out." He shrugs, "Whoops."

Cupid frowns, "Private, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Cupid, your not getting me in trouble, but," Private looks around, "can we talk? Privately?" Cupid looks around, and nods taking Private's hand leading him to the balcony that they had in her apartment.

Cupid shuts the glass behind them from the noisy party goers, "What's wrong?" She wraps her elbow to Private's arm affectionately, "Do you not want to be here...with me?" Cupid asked fearfully.

Private looks shocked, and shakes his head viciously, "Of course not, Q." She chuckles at his new nickname for her, "It's just it turns out our families are not in the best terms."

Cupid let's go of his arm, "How does your family know my-"

Private grips the railing holding his anger out of his brothers, "Penguins ring a bell to you?" God, why did it have to be Cupid? Did the universe hate him, or was it just his brothers to blame.

"Yeah, but I don't see how this affects..." Her trails of words lead to a gasp, "No. Way. Your our rival?" She looks up at the stars practically crying out to them, "Out of all the boys in the world, it would have to be the one team that my siblings hate the most."

Private nods, "Exactly my thoughts."

Cupid gulps, and turns quickly to the onyx haired boy, "Percival, you need to leave. I can't let them beat you into pulp." She scours the partying scene to be on the look out of her family members finding them here.

Private looks back, but then cups her chin elegantly, "I don't care," he puckers his lip out to kiss her, she graciously takes it. It tingles the warmth stretching out out to his whole body connecting it to his heart, making it last longer than it should be, "I want to see you. I want to keep seeing you."

Cupid closes her eyes painfully, "So do I, but there's something I need to tell you-" Cupid stops wide eyed at a new scene in the party, "Oh, no." She points for Private to look.

Private was unsure to be angry, or embarrassed. His big brother had came to get him. His big brothers came to get him in the Reindeer's H.Q. Were they nuts? Well he knew Rico was, but come on couldn't they have waited for him to come home to his punishment? He would have been fine with the outcome of that, no, they had to cause a disruption, and of course it was starting to become a wildfire. It was time to put it out.

"Kill me." Private mutters under his breath grabbing Cupid's hand for reassurance, and he walked back into the wide apartment. He found that Comet was nose to nose with a red faced Skipper.

"Where's my baby brother?" Skipper growled out, Private had the urge to blush, and or cry from the 'baby' part, "What has your sick demented little sister done to him?" Private heard Cupid 'humph' at Skipper's question.

Comet keeps his deadly glare on Skipper as he speaks, "I don't even know what you're talking about, so I suggest you leave. Now." It was a warning more than anything, Private knew Skipper wouldn't heed it until he saw Private so he could skin him alive.

It was time to speak up, he squeezed Cupid's hand one last time, "Skippah, we're leaving." Skipper snaps his gaze up at the British toned speaker, "Peacefully." Private didn't know how, but he was now between Comet, and Skipper. He didn't know who would kill him first now.

Comet points at him, "Wait a minute, you're the boy Cupid invited?" Comet shifts his glance to Cupid, "Our rival? Really?"

Cupid nods cutely, and steps towards her brother, almost fluttering, "Yes," she says dreamily to him, or really Private, "And brother there's really nothing you can do about it."

Skipper laughs mockingly, "Wow, you've parented her so well."

Comet raises his eyebrows annoyed, "Look whose talking, didn't you say he snuck out?"

Skipper growls, putting a hand on Private's shoulder making him tense up, "Yes, but at least he's getting a through punishment, unlike doll-face over here. She probably gets a sticker, or sucker every time she rebels." Private rolled his eyes, were they really talking about parenting right now in front of the public eye?

Comet grits his teeth, "Cupid gets grounded like any other teenager, but you probably lock him inside a cage." Skipper about to tell Rico, and Kowalski to get into a battle stance to defend their honor, but a shout is raised to be surprising to both superiors.

"ENOUGH!"

They all turn to Cupid, "Percival, and I are not children, nor are we adults. At least we do not behave like this mess that's upon us. Besides, I can't," She brings her eyes down not to face Private's, "be with you, Percival."

Private shrugs off Skipper's hand to move to Cupid, "What do you mean, you told me that-"

"It's not that I don't want to be, but sadly we're moving away." Private can hear his heart drop, "That's why we are having this party, as a farewell. I thought that today in the park would be the last time we saw each other, that way I could forget you so easily. Now, not so much." Tears are watering her eyes as she reaches for Private expressionless face, "I'm sorry, that-"

Private brings down her wrist back to her side, "I'm sorry I never want to see you again." He kisses her cheek, and leaves running out the door.

His teammates follow him, but Kowalski turns to Cupid, "He'll be okay, it will take time." He knew from experience, "Also if you ever came back, he would want nothing more than to see your face, because that heartbreak, and I'm the host of it." He nods, and shuts the apartment door behind him hearing the cries of a heartbroken sixteen year old girl.

Now on to comfort the same boy who was doing the same. Ah, love.

* * *

**Should I do a part two, with the team dealing with a heartbroken baby brother? I know that the 'First Kidnapping' is next, also I was thinking one with Private getting sick. Tell me your precious thoughts.**

**-ADORKable Rosy**


End file.
